Recently, the appearance of a wearable terminal in addition to a smart phone and a tablet terminal causes the number of terminals owned by a single user and the number of users owning a terminal to be increased. Therefore, it is preferable if the data is easily transmitted between these terminals.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a data transmission operation device facilitating the data transmission of the device owned by a user by the touch operation. The disclosed device enables data transmission between the devices connected to a home network etc. to be done intuitively using a drag operation.